The Last One Standing
by vampire-with-witchcraft
Summary: Bella is brutally abused by her foster parents, who just happen to have red eyes, never eat at home and 'don't like' the sunlight. Can the strange, golden eyed boy, Edward help her or just make everything ten times worse? Rated M for violence!
1. Meet

**Hey guys, I guess I'm back with hopefully, a better story than my last. I know I have kind of given up on my other one but I promise that, even if I don't update for aaaaaaages, I am determined to start and finish this without any doubt, but honestly to do that, I will need your help so please make me see my mistakes or the highlights by tell me and reading this. I would be forever grateful :)**

**Bella is brutally abused by her adoptive parents, who just happen to have red eyes, never eat at home and don't like the sunlight. With no knowledge of the supernatural world with vampires, she is forced to believe that no one wanted her so they took her in, convincing her that they were the best she could have, and that they only go easy on her. She feels nothing but fear or anger in her life. Can the strange, golden eyed boy, Edward help her or just make everything ten times worse.**

EPOV.

It was misty and quite cold, yet children with their parents were still in the park. Teenagers hanging on the swings. Dog walkers, though the sign on the gate proved that no dogs were allowed in the playground.

I would usually go straight home after hunting, but today I decided to enjoy this day while it lasted. Even if it was a horrible day.

My eyes flickered back to the teenagers on swings. They looked about my (human) age. I recognized Mike Newton and his friends, along with Jessica Stanley and a group of giggling girls. They all went to my school.

Though there was one girl, who didn't seem at all like Jessica Stanley or her friends; she just stayed hidden underneath the curtain of long, chestnut hair. This girl didn't look like she wanted to be noticed.

She was, from what I could tell, quite slim. She wore a cheap watch around her wrist and constantly kept checking it every few minutes. After a few glances at her watch she rose from the swing. "Erm, I have to go guys. See you at school."

"Bye, Bella!" They all said, before continuing their various conversations.

So her name was Bella. That's a nice name, I guess. Bella rushed away, a little bit too quickly, as she tripped. I stood up and went over the help her, completely oblivious to my actions.

That was when it hit me. The sweetest and strongest scent I had ever come across. It burned my nostrils.

I still wanted to help her though, and if you asked me why, I wouldn't have a specific answer. I guess I just had a feeling she needed help. I held my breath and carried on walking towards her.

Once I got to her, I held a hand out to help her up. "Are you okay?" I asked. She flickered her eyes up at me and quickly looked down again, but took my hand. Pulling her up, my skin felt as though it's was on fire. It was strange yet comforting, if that makes any sense at all.

Bella still looked down. "Yeah, thanks", she murmured. My ingenious answer was a mere nod. I suddenly wished I just left her to get up on her own, as the burn in my throat was almost unbearable. "I'm Bella Swan", she held out her hand.

"Edward Cullen", I said as I shook her hand. She flinched slightly when she touched my cold skin.

"Yeah, I've seen you around school. You're in my Biology class, I think", she smiled, slightly. Why had I never noticed her scent?

I smiled, though the smile was just a mask, a cover. I was too occupied by the scars on her hands and wrists.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked. She frowned, looking down. Her eyes instantly widened.

"I tripped", she said quickly, then scurried out of the park.

I convinced myself I wasn't going to speak to her again. I wasn't going to put her at risk like I just did. Though something told me she didn't get those scars because she tripped.

BPOV

I kept my face hidden the whole way home. I was late and I didn't want another beating tonight.

You see, I am abused by my parents. I was adopted by James and Victoria so they aren't my real parents or anything.  
>I don't know why they hurt me. Whenever I asked, I would get a slap and they would say: 'because you are a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished.'<p>

We have just moved to Forks. We never go to sunny places. They say sunny places are more crowded and they don't like the sun. Who doesn't like the sun? It's warm and light.

They are strange people.

I opened the door and they were there waiting for me. Arms crossed and their feet tapping impatiently on the wooden floor. "You're late", James said bluntly. His face showed no hint of anger. In fact, no emotion at all. Maybe tonight will be okay.

_Ha, don't fool yourself, Bella. You know all too well that it will not be okay!_

"I'm sorry", I whispered.

"Whatever, just go make us dinner", Victoria said, just as bored as James.

I ran past them and into the kitchen. Our house was very dark. There was no window apart from in James' and Victoria's bedroom, which I was never allowed to enter.  
>I didn't really know how to cook, but I knew how to use an oven. I just grabbed the ready-made pizzas and shoved them into the already hot oven. I was starving but I'm never allowed to eat anything, only every Friday. But I was lucky if they offered me even a crumb of bread.<p>

The oven beeped. I opened the door and grabbed the pizza's feeling the sting of the heat on my fingers. Yep, they don't even let me use oven gloves, or anything to stop the burn. I watched the new scars form. _Welcome to the collection_. Whilst placing my hands in cold water, James and Victoria walked in. I quickly turn around, hearing the plate smash on the hard, stone floor.

"What is this?" Victoria screeched, holding the pizza taking a long sniff. I was trembling on the spot. Terrified.

The negative voice in my head spoke again. _See, this is obviously not okay. You knew what was going to happen before you even opened the door. _

"P-pizza, Ma'am", I stuttered. Her lips curled into a frightening snarl, and she was holding me against the wall by my neck in an instant.

"You pathetic little girl! That is not food!" she screeched. Her crimson eyes turning black. I never understood why that happened, but it freaked the hell out me. Maybe they had strange colour-changing contacts. I have no idea what they make these days to be honest.

"Throw it away, and I will know if you have taken a mere nibble at that poor excuse for food, so don't. James and I shall go out to eat. Again," she sneered as she stormed out of the room.

I inhaled one shaky breath. Could life get any worse? Growing curious, I grabbed the slice of pizza and sniffed it; it didn't smell bad, and it looked okay. This was beginning to get a little weird. My food never looked bad.

I slid down the wall, still taking deep breaths, and cried.

I know crying never fixes anything but it seems to be the only solution I can think of right now.

I couldn't sleep that night. James and Victoria still hadn't come home, and i couldn't get that boy, Edward out of my head. He reminded me of James and Victoria in a way. Thankfully he seems a lot nicer than them._ A lot_ nicer! But he's very handsome, just like James and Victoria. Extremely pale.

Maybe he doesn't go out a lot, like them. Maybe it's some kind of life style. I don't really pay attention to what Victoria and James do, half the time; I just do as I'm told.

"You better be asleep, little girl", I heard Victoria sing as she opened the front door. I quickly turned away from the door and curled into a tight ball, falling into a dreamless sleep.

•••

I walked to school the next day. Like I always do. I was wearing an old shirt and jeans. The usual really. The rain didn't surprise me; I was beginning to get bored of it.

By the time I was at school I was drenched, which caused a few stares.

I was new to Forks High two weeks ago. It is a small school. There was nothing of it really; everyone knew everyone, everything in every room, every book in the library. Even though I was new to this school and everyone knew me or at least knew my name. And I knew all of theirs. Like over there for example- that's Ben Cheney; I know my friend, Angela likes him. I even knew Edward Cullen's name before he introduced himself to me yesterday at the park, and that his adoptive siblings were called Emmett and Alice Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale.

So I knew almost everyone's name after being there a few weeks! If that doesn't tell you how small this school is, I don't know what does.

When I arrived at school, I spotted the group of people I eat lunch with. They greeted me with a smile and a 'Hey Bella!'

I was slightly out of breath from the long walk up the hill, and sadly that didn't fail to catch Mike Newton's attention.

"Don't you own a ride, Bella?" He asked me. This simple question got everyone curious.

"Er… I can't afford to buy a car. My parents don't even own one. I guess they are a bit too expensive these days you know…" I lied, hoping they bought it. Of course my parents could afford a car, but they just refused to buy me one.

The bell rang before anyone could say anything anyway, and we all dawdled towards the small building. As I was walking inside, I caught a glimpse of none other than Edward Cullen, who was standing by his shiny Volvo, which was parked next to a jeep. I think the jeep belonged to Emmett.

_How can they afford such nice cars?_

I do wish James and Victoria would buy me a car, just to save me from walking to school every day; but for that to happen would be a miracle.

Edward stared at me; he didn't even smile. Did I do something wrong? I can't have, all I said to him yesterday was: 'I'm Bella Swan', 'you're in my Biology' and 'I tripped.' I can't have done something wrong.

I carried on walking, it wasn't like I was going to talk to him again, or that I cared. Right?

The day dragged on, and surprisingly, I just wanted to go home. James and Victoria always go out on weekdays, so I doubt they will be home. I only had two more classes until the school day finished: Biology and Gym.

I shuffled along to Biology, and as soon as I entered the room I was ambushed by Jessica. "Oh, Bella! Have you heard? The teacher has given us assigned seats, so we can't sit next to each other anymore… Unless we are sat next to each other anyway, I hope so!"

Mr Banner strolled into the classroom with a huge grin plastered on his face. "Okay everyone, I have given you all new seats, just to see how it will turn out, so it might not be permanent. So could you all please stand over in the corner of the room and wait for your name to be called out." We all nodded and scurried over to the corner of the classroom.

"Okay so, Miss Stanley and Mr Newton could you sit here, please. Miss Weber and Mr Yorkie over there, please," Angela rolled her eyes; she told me Eric was very talkative and quite distracting, I shot her a sympathetic look. The sympathy instantly died when I heard my name. "Miss Swan and Mr Cullen, could you sit there."

I saw him gulp as he made his way over to our desk. I swear he glared at the chair before sitting in it. Did he really dislike me?

Unlike him, I sat in my seat without hesitation. Honestly, I don't smell bad or anything, do I?

Just to confirm I sniffed my hair, strawberries… My breath smelt fine too…

Oh well, this is his problem, not mine.

The lesson carried on as usual, though Edward wouldn't stop glaring at me. Soon it got so uncomfortable that I completely forgot what we were learning about. I needed to say something to him. Confront him and demand what his problem was.

But as you might have guessed, I didn't do that at all. I never got the chance because the bell rang.

Gym was… Gym. Difficult, tiring and pointless. Let's just say, thankfully, I came out in one piece, but it felt as though my brain was bouncing around my skull in a million pieces. I'm just grateful it's over.

Exhausted, I walked out of the parking lot, beginning my very long walk home. The pavement disappeared under my feet slowly and the trees wouldn't stop rustling. You would have thought I would have gotten used to the rain and the wind, but that seemed impossible. Every now and then I heard cars zoom past me. But I never looked up long enough to realise the silver Volvo purring as it slowly drove next to me.

"Do you want a ride?" Edward's velvet voice asked. I frowned; his mood swings were confusing me!

"Oh so you're talking to me again?" I joked, but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"I'm sorry about that. I had a disagreement with my sister at lunch, so I guess I was too annoyed to talk to anyone", he apologised, looking genuinely sorry. But for all I know, it could just be a mask. "Anyway, you didn't answer my question. Do you want a ride?"

I thought about it. What if James and Victoria are home? This would probably cause another beating. Maybe he could drop me off down the road from my house… Yeah I'll go with that.

"Sure", I mumbled, shivering slightly from the wind.

"Hurry up and get in before you freeze", he said, urgently. I quickened and opened the door to the passenger seat. I instantly felt warmer. "Don't you own a coat? You're going to get sick if you just wear these long-sleeved shirts every day."

I shrugged. Truthfully, I didn't own a coat. But do you think James a Victoria would give me the money to buy one. At least they bought be clothes at all.

"Erm, I probably do somewhere. I might have lost it in the move…" I stalled. There was an awkward silence after that.

I was about to try and make conversation somehow, but then I remembered I had to get out earlier. "Turn left and drop me off there. I can walk the rest."

He turned the indicator on the show he was turning left. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. The car stopped at the corner off the road.

"Thank you, Edward. I don't know if I was going to be able to make it, I'm so tired!" I laughed, and so did he.

"Anytime, Bella", he smiled. _He has an amazing smile…_

I waved weakly, getting out of the car.

I wasn't sure what Edward's problem was today. But for some reason I hope I don't see that Edward again.


	2. Two Strangers

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts. They really make my day. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

EPOV

She got out of the car, waving. The uneasy smile playing on her lips concerned me, but I was in no place to question it.

I know I said I would stay away from her, but it seems I can't. She is too fascinating. I can't read her mind either, I have no idea why, I just can't. No matter how hard I try, I can't break into her mind. I don't even know if she is trying to do it. It looks effortless, which frustrates me.

The scent of her blood was almost too much to bear though! It was near to impossible to sit in the car with her. Maybe I should go away for a few days, just to think.

Driving down the quiet road gave me more time to think everything through, maybe even just forget everything. Bella isn't like any girl I have ever encountered. She's just different. Mysterious.

I guess if I didn't drive so fast I would have had more time to think, because before I knew it I was home.

_Hey Edward! Carlisle wants to speak to you! _Alice's voice chirped. I knew this anyway. I knew this before I had even stopped my car. Nevertheless, I thanked Alice for telling me anyway.

Carlisle was in his office, which wasn't a change. I opened the door and was greeted with a warm smile from him. Carlisle was the one who changed me. I would never tell him but I wish he hadn't. I wish he had just let me die. I know he isn't a mind reader so there was no way he could have known that.

I have nothing, I know most would disagree. I have a family, a house, people who care about me, but that's all beside the point. Yes I have a family, who have each other; Carlisle has Esme, Jasper has Alice, Emmett has Rosalie, and the girls have them. All I have is my piano, my music, my books, which are all great, but there is no way to have a relationship with an inanimate object, is there?

"Edward. How was your day?" Carlisle asked, gesturing for me to sit down, though I politely declined.

"It was quite eventful", I answered. He smiled before saying, "Yes, Alice told me about the girl. Bella, is it?" I nodded, not smiling like he was.

Carlisle sighed, "Edward, I believe that you wouldn't hurt her. I know you Edward, and you don't like feeling weak."

"It doesn't mean I'm not weak", I muttered. I knew that wasn't all true. I wasn't weak, but in this case I was.

"So you think running away will fix things?" Carlisle argued, but he was still calm. He wasn't much of a shouter.

"I should have known Alice would have told you", I laughed. "But I don't think it will fix things, I just think it will help."

He sighed once more, and this was how I knew this conversation was over, but he was ready to start a new one. "The rest of the family are aware of this, but a new coven has moved into town", _If you can even call it a coven, _he added mentally. "There are only two of them. They obviously do not feed on animals like we do, and I never expected they would anyway, but we need to ask them to hunt outside of town as soon as possible, before people start to suspected things…" _We will leave tonight._

I nodded and walked out of the room.

Those few hours flew by very quickly and we were all outside, ready to run to the clearing.

_Hey, Eddie boy, race you? Loser has to wash the winner's preferred car _and_ has to eat human food at school. When you're back from your little trip of course. _Emmett.

I wasn't worried about losing; I knew I was going to win…

But just for some reassurance, I turned to Alice to see the outcome. _Of course you're going to win, Edward!_ She giggled.

I chuckled along with her. Having siblings did have its perks.

Emmett and I lined up at the edge of the forest. "Okay!" Emmett boomed. "Ready… Set… GO!" We took off. The others were shortly behind. Running through the forest made me feel invincible, dodging the trees, jumping the little lake. Of course I was in the lead. That was until I caught _the_ scent. _Bella's scent._

I never stopped running, I just slowed down. Then I remembered Bella was in the forest… And so were the nomads! I ran faster than I ever had before.

Bella's scent got stronger, and stronger, then I got to the clearing…

Emmett was already there. So were the other vampires. But Bella wasn't.

Why is Bella's scent here when Bella isn't here herself?

Of course I jumped to conclusions… I was too late to save her from the monsters standing right in front of me.

Alice was the only one who knew, who understood the reason behind my anger. _Edward, they could have simply walked past her on their way here. They are every bit as comfortable in the human world as we are._

Maybe she is right. It was a good explanation, it makes sense.

I calmed down and walked over to the two strangers with my family. One was a tall man, and the other was a female, both had dark crimson eyes. The female had hair that was a startling shade of red.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Good evening. I am Carlisle. This is my family, Esme, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Edward", they nodded. "I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come here today. We understand that you hunt humans, which we will not object to, but we would prefer it if you refrained from hunting in town. Merely because we keep a permanent residence nearby and we do not want anyone getting hurt.

_Edward, make sure their thoughts are… accepting_, Carlisle's voice requested.

I took a look at the females mind. _Hah! They can't tell us what to do! Stupid human lovers- _Her screeching voice already irritated me. Maybe the man will be more understanding.

_Hmm, I guess we could. I mean if we find someone appealing enough, we can just wait until they go out of town. _

Ugh, sick.

Carlisle looked at me and I shrugged.

"Hello, I am James, and this is my mate Victoria. We understand what you are saying and I guess it will stop people suspecting things, so sure. We will avoid from hunting in town," he smiled. The smile seemed a little forced and Victoria was certainly not happy with James.

We all thanked them and turned to run back home.

"Hah, Edward! I beat you! I never thought I'd live to see the day where you lost a race! My Jeep is waiting at home for you when you come back. And I get to pick what you eat!" Emmett cheered. I stopped in my tracks.

"Hey! You never said the winner gets to pick the food the loser has to eat!" I hated Emmett sometimes.

"Well I'm saying it now," Emmett laughed, his dimples showing. I didn't have the energy to argue back.

I said goodbye to everyone with a hug. I would be back in a few days probably anyway.

A few hours later, I was in Alaska.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it wasn't very long... :**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND STUFF:D**

**And before you go, can I just tell a joke my brother told me, it really cracked me up:')**

**Okay, So why was Tiger always dirty?**

**...**

**...**

**Because he always played with pooh!**

**I know, sad right? I just found it so funny:D**


	3. Falling To Pieces

**It's been a month, and I am sorry for that but I have had a busy month! I've had to think about GCSE's and school stuff always has to come first now, I'm afraid:/**

**Anway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Isabella!"

Every thought I had before that moment vanished and I was running down the stairs. I stumbled a little on the last step but thankfully didn't fall.

James was standing next to Victoria in the dark, empty living room even though neither of them looked very angry, looks can be deceiving. I noticed years ago, that when their eyes were black or even just darker than their normal red, they always seemed to be cranky or annoyed; when they were most dangerous and brutal. But it probably didn't mean anything.

"We will be out of town for a week or so." He spoke. "We will expect you to keep the house clean and don't make a nuisance of yourself. No eating apart from on Fridays, and don't try to pull another one of your stunts. We will know."

Of course they will know, they know everything! Every step I take; every word I say. Everything.

Yet I don't know a thing about them, only their names. I don't have any explanations for the strange things they do.

"Yes sir, I will keep the house clean, stay out of other people's way, I won't eat at all apart from on Friday and no stunts will be pulled," I vowed, quietly. After the years I have been with them, I've learnt to ignore and move on with all those things. My opinions and thoughts never really counted as something to worry about. At least that was what James and Victoria convinced me, whether it's true or not doesn't matter anymore. It is now embedded into every thought I make.

_No one cares._

"Good." Victoria said.

They were outside before I could blink. I ran to the front door to watch them leave, but they were nowhere in sight. I tried to look into the trees without leaving the warmth of the house, but of course, there was nothing to see.

Half an hour later I was walking to school. It seemed extra cold today, and my long-sleeved shirt and jeans obviously weren't warm enough to stop the shivers or the stares for the matter. I couldn't find anything that could pass of to be a coat. Everyone I passed had their thick coats on, scarfs, gloves; the whole winter attire, I guess. I felt naked.

"I guess you didn't find that coat then?" I looked up to see Edward driving, slowly beside me. I shrugged. "Do you want another ride?"

I shook my head, James and Victoria could be anywhere. And I promised to stay out of other people's way, and not make a nuisance of myself.

The purring of the car stopped. I looked back to where Edward was, and his car was parked on the curb of the pavement. He got out of his Volvo and came to stand beside me.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Well, I am making you warmer by lending you my jacket", he said, giving it to me. "And I am going to walk with you, just to keep you company." Then he winked. He _winked._

_Oh my gosh! He just winked at me! He's giving me his jacket! He left his shiny, Volvo to walk with _me!

I didn't know what to say. I decided to keep my answer distant, just in case I blurted out something I would regret. "If you're sure…"

"Of course I am!"

I nodded and looked down to my feet again, unsure of what to say. So he started the conversation.

"Did you get home okay the other day?" He looked genuinely curious. He hadn't been to school for a few days, but I wasn't going to ask why.

"No, I got hit by a car crossing the street, and then a tree fell on top of me." I giggled. For a few moments he didn't smile but he did eventually.

"Don't say things like that, it could actually happen."

"Would you let that happen?" I asked, jokingly.

"Yeah, as long as you weren't wearing my jacket." He winked again, I giggled. I clutched my hand over my heart.

"That hurt. Right here," I said pointing to my heart and wiping away fake tears. He grabbed my wrists to move my hands away from my face. I flinched away.

"Let go of me!" I screamed.

He looked shocked. Scared. Worried? I felt real tears, taking the place of my fake ones. I can't believe I just done that. Suddenly memories came flooding back…

_I ran up the stairs so fast my legs didn't feel like my own. My twelve year old body was still small enough to fit under the bed without my legs sticking out. The burn in my hands stung. I couldn't help it. The tray was too hot, I couldn't hold it anymore. It hurt. _

_I whimpered, looking at my pinkish burns. I tried sucking on my hands to cool it down, but it only hurt more... Her shrieks filled the house, along with his growls. "Little girl! You can run, but I will find you! You can't run away from me little girl!" _

_I heard my heart banging in my ears. I tried taking deep breaths, I tried to calm my heartbeat; with no luck, of course. Her footsteps were lighter than his, but I could hear them vibrating the floor I was laying on. The door creaked open. Naturally, I held my breath._

_Isabella", she sang, her voice was raising goose bumps on my skin. My heart thumped. It was so loud. "Come out, come out where ever you are." _

_My breathing accelerated and I felt my heart beat against my chest so hard I think it bruised. Her shadow approached the bed at a excruciatingly slowpace. I knew she was going to find me. She could smell my fear. _Taste_ it._

"_Have you found her, baby?" I heard his masculine voice. I felt my heart get impossibly faster. I felt the pain before they touched me. Preparing for it should help, shouldn't it? The feeling of fear wasn't unusual anymore, but it didnt make a difference. _

"_Ooh, I've found her. I want to have some fun now…"_

_Suddenly hands shot underneath the bed and grabbed me by my wrists. I was trapped. _

"_Noo! Please! Let go of me! Don't hurt me!" I struggled against her strength. It wasn't humanly possible to be so strong. And fast. James replaced her and shoved me, hard against the wall. "You are a bad girl, and bad girls need to be punished." _

_She slapped me, which shook the tears out of my eyes._

"_Oh look, baby. She is crying," James chuckled, darkly. He moved his head closer to mine and whispered. "No one is going to save you. No one cares."_

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay? I am sorry! What can I do?" Edward shouted frantically. I was curled up on the floor crying.

I quickly got up. "I'm sorry. I am fine, don't worry about it."

I turned around and practically ran, and I knew he was close behind. I have discovered I could never outrun him.

Before I knew it, we were at the school. I looked at him and attempted to give him his jacket.

"Keep it. Just give it back to me tomorrow." He said, and walked away towards his siblings.

I can't believe I had done that! I must have looked so stupid; so weak. He must think I am a freak, who has a mental breakdown every five minutes in the middle of the street. And he probably noticed I am weak before that anyway. I run away from him every time he notices something. First the scars, then the thin clothing. He is so close to figuring everything out.

The rest of the day went on just as usual. At lunch, Jessica wouldn't stop asking me about my entrance with Edward. Apparently _everyone_ noticed.

"So you didn't have a coat, so he gave you his jacket _and_ he walked to school with you, leaving his expensive car behind in the process?"

"Yes, I have said this at least ten times now." I mumbled.

"I know but its _Edward Cullen,_ and it's you. I mean no offense, you're pretty and everything. But _come on_, he is deserves swimsuit models!"

Was it stupid that I agreed with her? He didn't deserve a boring, school girl who could barely pass off to be pretty. Plus I doubt someone with a perfect family like him, with siblings, caring parents, would want to deal with mine. I don't think he could if he tried. They would chase him away with one glance...

"I know." I breathed out in defeat.

Being realistic, there was no way he would want to be with me. It just seemed so impossible! I looked over the Edward, and he was frowning at me.

I felt like his stare was burning me alive. My throat and mouth went dry and my eyes looked down, staring at nothing in particular. Who knew looking at the same spot could interest me so much? Of course eventually I got bored of that one spot.

"I just going to eat outside", no one looked up from their conversations.

_No one cares_.

Just like _they_ told you.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it is not very long, I am rubbish at doing long chapters:'( I will try harder to make them longer!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. Stranger

**Chapter Four**

I soundlessly left the table, and no one noticed. I guess that had to be my all-time record for going unnoticed for at least more than thirty seconds. I was always noticed, especially when I didn't want to be. If I had the choice, I would be in my bedroom reading a book, where no one could see me.

I don't even know why I went outside, but as soon as I did, I regretted it. It was cold, wet. I could have gone anywhere to be alone, but I chose to go outside! I took in my surroundings, trying to somehow entertain myself, or just give me something to do.

I wanted to be a tree. I chuckled slightly at my random thought, but it was true. I wanted to be a tree. Like the trees surrounding the school, they were strong, beautiful, I guess. They could stand through the horrible weather in this town. The can be somewhat helpful- I mean they can stand over you, protect you. When it rains, people stand under them. When it's sunny people stand under them. You can climb them, which everyone has had to of done in their childhood! I have never done it however, which makes me think my childhood isn't complete, and never will be.

The trees whistled with another blow of the wind, which warned me that the cold chill was about to fly by. I wrapped my arms around me, attempting to prepare myself for what was to come. Sure enough the wind cut through the air like a knife splitting flesh. I shuddered.  
>I still had Edwards jacket, but I kept stopping myself from putting it on. What if he didn't want me wearing it? But he wouldn't have given it to me if I wasn't allowed to put it on. Maybe he just wants me to hold onto it. I wanted to think that he wanted me to wear it, but why would he?<p>

It sounds stupid, but I didn't want to go back inside. Where Jessica would talk endlessly about how Edward doesn't like me, or where Edward would glare at me from across the cafeteria, making me believe Jessica more. I didn't _want_ to believe her. He probably didn't want to talk to me; he obviously thought I was strange. Just like everyone else who hangs around long enough. It's why I don't get close to anyone anymore, because all I get out of it is disappointment. No one plans on staying, so don't let them in.

I wandered over to the trees, finding a reasonably dry spot underneath one. The rain never stopped the whole entire time I was there. I remember when I was little, I used to think someone was up in the sky was crying, and I used to always look up and tell the clouds everything was okay down here, so what could be wrong up there? Of course it wasn't okay down here with James and Victoria, so maybe the sky was crying for me. And the thing that made my assumption seem so real was that, whenever ever James and Victoria were gone, the sun came out. That could have been the sky smiling for me.  
>I still think that sometimes, but it just doesn't feel real anymore. Nothing does. Everything is just numb, meaningless. I was alone.<p>

I was devastated to have broken that moment between Edward and me this morning. If I was _normal_, I would have leaned into his embrace, savoured it. But he was so _cold_. Just like them. I wished he was warm, which was a selfish wish really, but James and Victoria's cold skin was another reminder of how real it is. I wanted him to be warm just for me. I just wanted to forget about the hurt they bring to me every day.

A twig snapped behind me which distracted me from my thoughts. I got up faster than I ever had done before; spinning around to see a dark, figure approaching. The rain blurred his features so I could only see that he was tall, with tanned skin and long, dark hair. He had to be fifteen at the youngest, maybe my age, but not older.

I backed away from him, while he just got closer.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. I just saw you and I was curious." I didn't walk towards him, so he stuck his hand out, "I am Jacob Black, and you are?"

I didn't shake his hand, not because I was trying to be impolite, but because of the possibility of freaking out.

"Bella Swan", I said, sitting back under the tree. He sat down next to me, which was a little bit uncomfortable considering I had no idea who this kid was.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?" He laughed; I turned to look at him.

"I could say the same thing to you," I muttered quietly. He chuckled again. I was going to get up and leave, but Jacob grabbed my wrist. I quickly snatched it away before I could have another repeat of this morning. "Do not touch me!"

"Then don't leave." He pleaded. I huffed and relaxed back against the tree.

"How old are you, Jacob?" I asked, looking at him. I could see him clearer now. He had really dark eyes, and he was somewhat beautiful.

"Fifteen," he stated proudly.

"Then why aren't you in school?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes, and he didn't look friendly at all.

"I have my reasons. Why aren't you inside?" He challenged, raising his eyebrow with a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"I have my reasons." I answered. We seemed to have come to an understanding of some sort. We weren't going to bother or question each other. Well, _I_ wasn't.

I looked back up at the grey sky, avoiding an awkward, unwanted conversation with Jacob Black.

Of course that awkward, unwanted conversation was certain to happen sometime.

"Listen, Bella. I can tell, just by looking at you, something is wrong and you are trying to hide it. From past experience I know it is good to talk to someone, whether that is me or not, it does help."

I stared at him in shock. Who was he to tell me that there is something wrong with me? This stranger, this unknown person, and the only knowledge I have of him is his name! He was just a blank piece of paper with one line scribbled on it. I didn't know him!

"I'm sorry, but you know nothing! Nothing! You have no right to tell me if something is wrong with me! Besides wouldn't I know anyway?" I did know. There was something wrong, which gave me all the more reason to be frightened of him. Because he knew it too.

I was standing up, towering over his crouching form. I felt strength for the first time in my life. He rose, and felt my power weakening. I guess I didn't realize just how tall he was.

"I never meant to imply that that something is wrong _with you._ Just that there is something wrong. I am sorry if you misunderstood," he was modelling an apologetic look that almost made me forgive him in an instant.

"I'm sorry for misunderstanding then," I glanced at the cheap watch wrapped around my thin wrist, noticing that lunch was almost over.

Just as I turned to walk away, Jacob spoke again. "Will you be here tomorrow?" He actually sounded hopeful.

I thought about it for a moment, though it wasn't much of a debate. I quite liked Jacob, despite my little misinterpretation.

"Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Again, it may not be very long, but it is something so don't hate me:(<strong>

**I would love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love**** love love **

**love love love love love love ****love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love lovev love **

**love ****love love love love love ****love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love it if you REVIEWED, FAVOURITED, ALERTED! ! **

**I AM JUST A YOUNG TEENAGE GIRL WANTING TO FEEL SOME LOVE BECAUSE I DIDNT GET ANY ON VALENTINES DAY! D':**

**Seriously anything to show your love, favourite, alert, review (Reviews are prefered) Love you readers you are sooo cool:* {()}**


	5. Thank You, Jacob

**Hey, I know it has been a very long time and I apologise! I just haven't really found the time. I have been writing little bit by bit over the last few months and I finished it all off tonight. I am sorry if there are any mistakes, I just want to get it uploaded. Oh and my I say that I do not own the poem mentioned in this chapter. We read it in English class and I figured that it fit very well.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

I sat on the tree trunk, waiting for Jacob's arrival. We had seen each other every day of the last few weeks so far. Today is Friday, so I won't be able to see him until Monday after this.

I had learnt a lot about Jacob. He is part of the Quileute tribe in La Push, his mom died when he was young. His dad was called Billy and he had sisters called Rachel and Rebecca. One of them was in college and another was married. It made me think about whether I would go to college, or get married even. As soon as that thought entered my mind it was twisted into reality. Of course I can't go to college. How would I get the money? Why would anyone want to marry me? If I brought him home to meet James and Victoria, one glare from their crimson eyes would send him running for the door. And if I didn't bring him home, well he would probably know something was up, and I obviously couldn't tell him. He would because I was untrustworthy.

"Hey, Belly-Welly!" Jacob. Don't ask how he came up with that horrible nickname or why for the matter.

"Hello, Jacob. Don't call me that, please."

"Pft, like I'm going to drop the name now. You love it." He grinned, showing all of his pearly, white teeth. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, I've got a gift for you." His smile seemed to grow impossibly bigger.

"Did you spend money on it?" I asked and his grin turned sheepish. I groaned, "How much?"

"Not a lot, but I'm not going to tell you how much because you're not supposed to say how much you spend on a gift." I raised my eyebrows; of course he wasn't going to tell me.

I held my hand out ready to receive this gift. Jacob shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out something green. He placed it carefully in my hand.

I looked at it. It was a diary. It was really cute actually, and the best part was that on the cover, written in beautiful, elegant script was my name. _Bella._

I was awe stricken.

"Jacob. This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me. In fact, it's the _only_ gift anyone has given to me." I felt warm tears pooling in my eyes. Why? I wasn't upset, or hurt. "Why am I crying?" I asked, more to myself.

"Your happy, Bella. And that's not the only thing, I have something else." I was happy? I didn't know you cried when you were happy too.

_Maybe because you have never been happy. _

Jacob was looking at me really weirdly, like he was admiring me. Admiring me? Sure.

"But yeah, I just thought it would be nice. I mean, I know you go through a lot at home, and, from experience, I know it is good to take your anger or anxiety out on something instead of someone. You don't have to tell me what goes on outside of these little meetings; if you did that would be your choice. But you should tell someone, or in this case, something."

I took a deep breath and smiled. I know he means well. "Well go on. Write something, anything to show how you are feeling." He urged.

I nodded. I opened to diary and grabbed a pen out of my bag.

In my messy handwriting, I wrote:

_03/19_

_The night is darkening round me,  
>The wild winds coldly blow;<br>But a tyrant spell has bound me  
>And I cannot, cannot go.<em>

_The giant trees are bending  
>Their bare boughs weighed with snow.<br>And the storm is fast descending,  
>And yet I cannot go.<em>

_Clouds beyond clouds above me,  
>Wastes beyond wastes below;<br>But nothing drear can move me;  
>I will not, cannot go.<em>

I ran my fingers over the finished result, proud. Closing the diary and holding it to my chest tightly. I felt like a weight had my lifted off of me and everything seemed a little easier.

Of course that wasn't true, but who says that I can't believe that?

"So, can I see?" Jacob asked, pointing to the diary.

"No", I said simply and held it tighter. "It's mine. And besides, it's for me and me only. Right?"

Jacob shrugged in defeat. "Yeah I guess."

"Well then, there you go", I laughed, though he did not look as amused.

Even though I didn't mind the quiet, the silence between us was slowly becoming awkward.

"So, what was the other thing you got me?"

He frowned, and then realization coloured his face. "Oh yeah, so I remembered how you said you didn't have a car and my dad obviously can't drive his anymore. It's only an old Chevy but I rebuilt the engine hoping we could sell it. So, do you want it? I won't charge you or anything, you can just have it."

Everything stopped for a second or two, while I tried to take in everything he just said.

"You're giving me a truck?" I squealed excitedly. _He's giving you a truck!_ _He's giving you a truck! _Wow, I was not expecting that. Jacob's grin was huge. Squealing, once again. "Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, I'll drop it off in the parking lot after school if you want."

I nodded, thinking about how much it was going to help. I won't get cold anymore, or wet. I will get home fast enough to serve James and Victoria-

James and Victoria. They can't know about this! They will break it, or steal it away. They will hurt me for it too.

_Don't worry Bella, you don't have to park it by the house. Just don't park it anywhere near the house. It will be fine._

"Yeah sure, thank you so much!" I took a quick glimpse at my watch to see that lunch was over. "I have to go."

I shot up and ran towards the building. "Bye Jacob. Thanks again!"

When I entered the cafeteria, I noticed that everyone was leaving to go to class. I ran to fit into the flow of the crowd and head to Biology. The halls were full of students rushing to class or fighting their way to their lockers.

I stumbled over to the Biology room to find Jessica and Angela standing by the doorway.

"Jess, don't say anything. Just leave it alone." Angela was trying to pull Jessica to her seat. She made no move, her eyes just narrowed slightly.

"Ang, you're just as curious as I am." Jessica rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder. I knew what she was going to ask anyway, it was very predictable, I guess. "Anyway, so Bella, we have noticed that you disappear at lunch. Where do you go to? Are we not friendly enough for you?" She pouted, though it was fairly obvious that she wasn't upset. I frowned, thinking about how I should answer and how much I should give away.

Putting on the fake smile- the one that I use so often- I replied, "I just go sit outside. It gives me time to think, plus I like being alone."

Angela smiled warmly, "that's what I told her." Then she pulled Jess away. I was still on a high because of the truck. Nothing could ruin my happiness right now.

I shuffled over to my seat next to where Edward was already sat. I smiled at him and carefully placed my books on the table. He was smirking right back at me with a crease sitting between his eyebrows.

"You seem happy today," he mused.

"Do I?" I asked, just as Mr Banner walked in. He began the class straight away.

A few long minutes went by before Edward replied. "Well you seem happier than usual." _How observant_. Well I couldn't tell him a lot no matter how much I wanted to.

"Again, I haven't really noticed. I guess I'm just having a good day."

Edward chuckled again, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with your lunch outside?"

My eyes shot up to meet his golden gaze. "What do you know about what I do at lunch?" The happiness was slowly disintegrating.

"Nothing. I just noticed that you left the cafeteria and this morning you weren't as cheerful." He raised one perfect brow.

_How the hell does he know how you were feeling this morning?_ And that was exactly what I asked him.

"You tripped coming into school this morning- which I did not fail to notice- and you stomped away, quite angrily I might add."

"Yeah, well I guess I did have a nice lunch now that you mention it." I answered, sourly. He chuckled again at my reply.

The rest of Biology and Gym went on, for what it seemed like, forever. I couldn't wait to get away from the awkwardness Edward brought. And as soon as the bell rang I couldn't get out of there fast enough.

When I reached the parking lot Jacob was leaning against my new truck- well new to me anyway. I was a faded red colour and it looked a little battered up, by hey, I can relate to that. I grimaced at my very poor attempt at a joke. Nevertheless, it was perfect.

I could stop the giggle of happiness that escaped me. "Jacob, this is perfect." I refrained from hugging him even though I thought I should, I wasn't going to risk it.

"Naw, that's okay Belly-Welly. I drove it down, and it runs great. It will be fine. You have your driver's licence right?"

Believe it or not, I did have my driver's licence. No matter how much James and Victoria hated me they had to pretend to play the parental role sometimes. So they let me take my driver's test last year when I turned sixteen, but as soon as I passed it they sold the car I had been using.

"Yeah." I smiled. My first car- well truck.

"Okay, it's all yours. Drive safe now." He tossed the keys, and to my utter delight I caught them. He then walked around the truck and pulled a huge motorcycle out of the back. I swear he didn't even have a licence, he is only fifteen… Sneaky.

"Bye, Jacob. Thank you." I waved as he zoomed out of the lot.

This truck was mine. I excitedly got into the truck and gunned it to life. My heart accelerated as I drove out of the lot and made my way home.

I parked my new possession far away from the house, so _they_ would have no idea it was mine. I wasn't even sure if they were home yet. It had been two weeks so they should be home in a few days, if not today.

I opened the door and entered the dark house.

"Isabella!"

_They're back._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so thats it. Thank you taking your time to read this story. It really means the world to me. <strong>

**Please Review. **

**Love you xxx**


	6. Hospitals and Friends

I am so sorry I haven't been around lately and I will try to be quicker in updating my chapters, I've just been kinda busy with exams and finishing school up and then i went on holiday and I did write but i had no wifi which sucked:(  
>I hope you can forgive me because, even though it is late, I have stayed up to finish it up. Though there may be a few mistakes. Just don't hate me.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

BPOV

After the shriek, the house was eerily quiet. I searched to find where his voice had come from but the room was empty. The sound of my beating heart began to slow down and I felt my muscles relax ever so slightly. I dropped my bag onto the dirty sofa, still unsure on whether the scream of my name was just my imagination, or if it was real. As the silence continued I started to believe it was only my head playing tricks on me. Sick, nasty tricks.

When I finally felt comfortable, I flew across the room, wondering why my feet were no longer touching the floor until I hit the wall and saw James and Victoria stalking towards me. Again, I wondered if my mind decided to play these horrible tricks on me. I didn't really hit the wall. James and Victoria weren't actually here. But I smelt the blood; I felt the sticky thick liquid seep through my hair and run down my neck. This was sadly all too real.

Victoria grabbed my hair and I whimpered as her fingers sharply grazed the bleeding cut. "You're late again," She shrieked in her annoyingly high voice. "We were expecting you to be home to greet us. But we came home to an empty, dirty house." She emphasized the last words with a painful tug on my hair. She shoved me back on the wall, but I knew this torture wasn't over. James took her place.

"We only wanted a daughter to hug when we came home," he grabbed my and pulled me into his cold arms and the embrace was literally bone crushing. I felt the blood curling scream leave my mouth before I could hold it back.

It just hurt so much. _You've lived 17 years of this, deal with it! _

The bitter taste of my tears filled my mouth. The combination of the blood and tears became familiar years ago yet I stilled couldn't get used to it. I hated it.

Victoria's loud cackle flooded the room in response to James' contribution. "We don't like feeling so unloved!" She slapped me when she spoke each word, shaking the salty tears from my eyes. No matter how much I tried, my voice wouldn't louden. "Tell me, Isabella," I looked up at her, worried of what she was going to ask. "Have you made any friends here in Forks?" I looked deep into her crimson eyes wondering if she actually wanted to know or if it was just going to lead into another insult. When I didn't answer she began hitting me repeatedly until I couldn't move, until everything ached. "Tell me!"

"Yes." That single word was my saviour because she stopped. Her eyes softened and she smiled at me. The weird thing was that the smile was a genuine smile and it was the first one she had shown in years. I blinked a few times to make sure I was seeing everything okay.

"That's nice. I expect to be hearing a lot about them," she giggled and hugged me. I flinched away thinking she was going to break the bones that hadn't been shattered in James' 'hug', but she didn't. She wrapped her arms around me warmly and the released me without doing anything violent. Not even a light tap.

I looked up at James and he looked just as confused as I did."Come on, Vic. Let's go." James pulled her away.

"Don't worry about cooking tonight, we are going out." Victoria blew me a kiss and simply walked out of the door like nothing had happened.

_What the heck was that?_ I searched my brain for any explanation other than she was just being nice. It just didn't _make sense_. I mean one second they are beating the life out of me and the next they are being nice? Well, Victoria was being nice, James showed no signs of being nice whatsoever.

She wants to hear about my friends. Would there be any reason why she might want to know about anyone else my age? There can't be. Jessica is only gossipy. Mike is only popular. Angela is quiet. Eric is quite geeky. Jacob is just… well Jacob. And Edward- if I can even class him as a friend- is strange, but occasionally nice, I suppose.

I huffed, deciding that I was not making any progress in finding out the answer. I made a move to get up but it resulted in an excruciating pain near my stomach. _He really did break something._ I felt more tears seeping through my eyelids as I tried to stand up and I groaned in agony. I had to get to a hospital.

I dragged my body to the front door. I gripped onto the handle and pulled myself up, desperately trying to ignore the twinge of pain that followed. Managing to open the door I found that it was pouring down with rain. I regretted parking the truck so far away, but I began the limping towards it. I let out a cry every time my body twisted but I knew that once I got into the truck it will be more manageable. The rain was seeping through my thin clothes and the coldness of it was almost soothing on the wound. I was only a few steps away and the pain was growing almost unbearable, when the wet ground slid under my feet and disappeared. It felt like I was falling forever and the ground was never going to appear under my body. I just kept falling. And falling.

Then I hit the hard concrete floor. The soft twang I felt in the back of my head spread into my insides and everything began to hurt. The pain was too much.

"Bella!" I tried to keep my eyes open to see who shouted, but my weak eyes eventually surrendered to the darkness.

Everything went black.

~~LOS~~

EPOV

"Alice what the hell was that?!" I asked, flashing over to her side. I was very confused. Alice had a vision of Bella just sitting on floor and she looked as though she was in deep thought, but when she attempted to get up she began crying.

"I have no idea, she was just sitting there and when she moved she started crying. She looked as if she was in pain, but surely I would have seen if anything had happened to her." Alice was scared but it seemed as though she was more worried about someone playing around with her visions.

_What if my visions are getting weaker? What if they stop working? _She thought.

"Alice your visions will be fine. Right now I'm more concerned about Bella." I sighed. Anger flickered in Alice's eyes.

"And since when could see the future? How do you know my visions will be fine? What if something important is going to happen? We won't know until it happens and we won't be prepared." She screeched.

"Well humans seem to survive fine with that," I seethed. I was getting irritated now. I looked down at Alice and noticed the hurt in her golden eyes. "Listen Alice, I'm sorry. I just want to get to Bella. Can you see if she has left her house?" She nodded and concentrated on Bella.

_Bella threw her door open and struggled down the path. The rain pouring down her face and she whimpered as she moved. She searched something, though I wasn't too sure what that was until she spotted a truck. I remember that she received that only today from that guy she keeps meeting outside at lunch. She began limping towards the truck and she slipped-_

I didn't want to see the rest. I ran out the door and jumped into my Volvo. "Thank you, Alice_," _I said, knowing that she could hear me.

I sped down the road, the rain blurring the windshield; though with my eyesight I could still see clearly. I didn't take too long to get to Bella considering how small Forks is but I when I turned the corner I saw her figure hobbling to her truck. I leaped out of my car and ran over to her as fast as any human would. I was almost there but her feet drove across the floor and she fell sooner than I was expecting.

"Bella!" I decided to actually run over to her instead of running at this too slow pace. She was unconscious when I got over to her. She needed to get to hospital.

~~LOS~~

BPOV

When my eyes finally opened I was welcomed by an extreme brightness and everything ached, especially my head. I suddenly remembered what happened, from Victoria acting weirdly to falling outside. _But how did I get here? _

It smelled clean and fresh, which was not something I was used too. And the curtains were drawn which could only lead me to think that it was still night time. I had been to many hospitals in my life time but this one seemed a lot nicer. Like I said, it was _clean. _

The hallways were lit with the lights on the ceilings and it sort of gave off a homely feeling in a way. _Because that doesn't sound weird at all._

I heard the door fly open and I sat up to see who it was, which I instantly regretted because my stomach still really hurt. I groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Hello Isabella, I am Dr. Cullen," the man who just walked in introduced himself._ Well that explains why you are so devastatingly beautiful._

"Call me Bella. And before you tell me anything else, may I ask how I got here?_" _

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, I believe my son, Edward, found you lying on the ground and brought you here. He is still here if you wish to speak with him later." I was beginning to think that was a great idea. He took a swift look at the clipboard he held in his hands. "Anyway, you have a mild concussion and you have broken two of your lower ribs. You have also lost a bit of blood. May I ask how all of this happened before I carry on?"

Oh gosh, I racked my brain for a plausible excuse. "I- um- I fell down the stairs which is probably why my ribs are broken and then I slipped up outside my house which is why I have the concussion." Dr. Cullen nodded while he wrote something down.

"Okay well we are going to keep you over night, would you like us to call your parents?" He asked kindly.

"No!" He frowned at my sudden response. "I mean- It's their anniversary and they have left Forks for the weekend, in fact I am not too sure where they are so I will just tell them when they get back. But thank you." He still looked uncertain but eventually nodded again and left the room.

I sighed. I don't know how I got through that one, but I did. _Yeah just piling on lie after lie, you need to learn to shut up when you have said too much._

There was a knock at the door and I exhaled again. Who else do I need to lie to now? I didn't even answer but the door opened anyway. I tilted my head up to see who had entered. It was Edward.

"I didn't say you could come in," I muttered, so quite that I doubted that he had heard me.

"Well I only knocked on the door to warn you of my presence, not to ask your permission." He retorted. I guess he had heard me. "Besides, I saved your life." He grinned at me making him look so much more handsome. I was actually annoying.

I swallowed, trying to think of way to reply to that. "I'm sure someone else would have found me." His grin vanished and he shook his head.

"You say that as though your life is worthless. As if everyone else is more important than you," he murmured disapprovingly. _Maybe that is because I am worthless. At least that's what I am told. "_You shouldn't set yourself down like that. No one is going to learn to love you if you can't love yourself. It's a fact." He stated.

"That is not a fact. You're just saying that. And I don't want anyone to love me anyway. I don't _need_ anyone to love me," I mumbled.

"Whatever you say, Bella. Whatever you say." It annoyed me that he actually left me thinking about it. What if did want love? What if I did need it?

"Anyway, how did you find me?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I was at home and I was hungry so I was going to that cheap corner shop in town to get some food. I saw you and the rest is history."

"Did you get the food in the end?" I asked absent-mindedly.

He chuckled and threw a sandwich and a packet of sweets on my lap. "Sure did." I hesitate wondering whether he threw them at me so I could eat them or if it was just to show me he did buy the food. He noticed my uncertainty, "Go on eat. You have got to be starving."

I took the sandwich and peeled the lid of the packet off. "Thanks. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I already ate."

I nodded and began eating. We sat and talked for hours and honestly, I never wanted those hours to end. He ended up sitting cross-legged at the foot of my bed which I found quite comforting.

"Edward?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Bella?" He mimicked earning a giggle from me.

"Can we be friends? I mean, I'm not sure what we are at the moment but I want to be friends." And as soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted it. He looked at me intently, probably noticing that I really wanted this. But he was torn.

"Bella, I know these past hours of talking would say differently, but it's not safe for you to be friends with me."

"That doesn't make any sense! You just saved my life!" I was hurt. Was there something wrong with me? Why didn't he want to be my friend?

"You don't understand, Bella. I know that I saved your life but you don't want to be friends with someone like me." I yawned, though I tried to hide it but covering my mouth and eating some of the leftover sweets. "Go to sleep, Bella."

I sank down into the bed and closed my eyes. Feeling his weight lift off of the bed.

"Edward." He was sat in the chair and I was happy he hadn't left. He looked into my, now open, eyes. "Wasn't it you who told me you need to learn to love yourself before others can learn to love you?"

He chuckled and closed his eyes.

_That's what I thought._

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it and I did try to sound all professional when Carlisle showed up though I probably failed. Give me your opinons and ideas.<p>

Anyway, review and favourite and follow!

I love you guys,

vampire-with-witchcraft


End file.
